Objectives of the Conference: 1. To exchange ideas and accomplishments related to: A. Clinical cancer chemoprevention studies. B. Development and standardization of surrogate endpoint biomarkers (SEB) of use in clinical trials of chemopreventive agents, including the use of computer-assisted image analysis (CIA), to increase the precision and quality assurance of SEB. C. Development of chemopreventive agents, including procurement in kilogram quantities, preclinical testing for efficacy and toxicity, and Phase I testing. 2. To explore the potential for collaborative clinical studies involving short-term Phase II trials using SEB, involving ambulatory subjects seen at a central hospital in Beijing. Overall Plan of the Conference. Approximately 15 participants from each country will attend. Each country will be responsible for providing travel funds and per diem costs to its participants. The U.S. will provide for the housing of all participants at the Holiday Inn Crowne Plaza and for costs associated with auditorium and audiovisual facilities. Participants will pay for their own meals, reception charges, and banquets.